lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Alli Danziger
| birthday = July 23rd, 1979 | myspace = alli_m_d | IMDB = 1719978 | youtube = 365daysofgoodness | twitter = daysofgoodness | website = http://www.365daysofgoodness.com 365daysofgoodness.com | character = Nikki Bower | wikipedia = | execprod = | producer = | vidplay = | story = yes | editor = | camera = }} Alli D. Seigel or Alli Danziger is the actress who plays Nikki Bower, the reporter who follows TAAG. On January 25th, 2007, popular blogger Milowent exposed her identity in a blogpost. On August 31st, 2008, Alli married Matt Seigel. Background Danziger is an L.A. based actress, represented by Creative Management Entertainment Group. She has appeared on Jimmy Kimmel Live, the Best Damn Sports Show and several short films. As a child, she was in the musical Newsies, perhaps sparking her interest in reporting. She graduated from the Dramatic Arts and Directing Program from the University of California Santa Barbara. The character of Nikki Bower appears to be adapted from actual hosting that Alli has done for several internet shows. A montage of her hosting has been posted to the YouTube account AlliDanzigerReporthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LRvPrT_zmdY&eurl=. "Nikki B." appears to be modeled loosely after her actual nickname "Alli D." The Hunt for Nikki B. Early suspicions symbol weeks before Gemma.]] Ever since Nikki Bower posted her first video on Nov. 1, 2006, fans speculated on her relationship to lonelygirl15. Although Nikki appeared to be just another fan, she seemed to have inside information. She was able to find numerous locations at which lonelygirl15 episodes were shot. She produced a box with the symbol of the Watchers several weeks before Gemma identified the same symbol in the video A Watcher. Nikki claimed she got some of her information from anonymous tips. Many assumed that Nikki Bower was a fan who was in frequent e-mail contact with the Creators of lonelygirl15, and thus they occasionally tipped her with locations and information. In fact, the actress behind Nikki Bower is a childhood friend of Greg Goodfried's. At first, it was unknown whether or not she was to be considered a canon character, or if she was simply a friend of the Creators making videos, but Nikki can now be considered canon due to her inclusion in the Season One Finale episode, lonelygirl15 Season Finale 5 of 12 - 12 pm. Discovery The story of Nikki Bower began to unravel when a photo surfaced of Nikki Bower at Greg Goodfried and Amanda Goodfried's wedding. By scouring through public MySpace profiles, fans uncovered pictures of the Nikki Bower actress in the MySpace profile of several friends of the Creators (including Greg's sister Lisa Goodfried), eventually leading to the private profile of Alli D. Fans discovered the name of several of Alli D.'s friends on MySpace and searched to see if any of them had ever worked with an Alli D. The name Alli Danziger was discovered and subsequent google searches uncovered her profile at the Creative Management Entertainment Group, along with pictures and video unmistakably identifying her as the actress behind Nikki Bower. 365 Days of Goodness In 2009, Alli started a charity project in which she would do one good deed every day for the entire year. Her efforts were featured in an article on Inside LG15. Full details can be seen at her website http://365daysofgoodness.com. External links * Milowent exposes Alli D. * Alli Danziger's CMEG profile * * Alli_D Blog Site * 365 Days of Goodness Category:lonelygirl15 actors